MARKOS
stregone. leader dei Viaggiatori Interpretato da Raffi Barsoumian 5 stagione=I viaggiatori, che hannoingerito il sangue di Stefan e Elena si sacrificano nel tentativo di far risorgere Markos. Marlos poi passa attraverso Bonnie, diventata l'Ancora, rinasce in un altro corpo e poi scompare. Viene rivelato che era stato lui 1500 anni prima a creare l'incantesimo di unione tra i doppelganger, così da usare il loro sangue per rompere la maledizione dei Viaggiatori. Spiega a Damon che non sono nemici, vogliono solo il sangue dei doppelganger per la maledizione. Più tardi, Tyler, che era stato posseduto da uno dei Viaggiatori, va da Markos il quale gli dice che una volta spezzata la maledizione avrebbero ripreso i loro corpi originali. He is then handed the final traveler killing blade by Tyler's passenger in which he throws into a fire, does a spell and destroys it. Markos has Tyler/Julian chained up because they don't know when Tyler will take back control of his body and as a hybrid would be particularly dangerous. Ha Sloan come volontaria per bere il sangue di Tyler; una volta bevuto il sangue la sgozza e lei diventa un vampiro. Fa bere alla neo vampira Sloan il sangue del doppelganger mentre lui e gli altri Viaggiatori cantano un incantesimo. L'incantesimo funziona e lei diventa di nuovo umana, ma con sua grande sorpresa l'incantesimo avrebbe riportato allo stadio prima di diventare vampira, quando Markos le aveva tagliato la gola, cosicché Sloan muore. Dice che necessitava di più sangue di doppelganger, così lui e gli altri Viaggiatori vanno alla ricerca di Elena e Stefan. Arrabbiato, convoca Maria, moglie di uno dei Viaggiatori, arrabbiandosi con lei perché non aveva capito che era sempre stato Tyler ad avere il controllo del corpo del marito e non lui; le chiede di trovarlo e di mettere Julian permanente nel corpo di Tyler. Durante una sera Markos e i Viaggiatori si riuniscono e fanno un incantesimo di locazione per trovare Stefan e Elena; l'incantesimo ha funzionato e sa dove trovarli. Rapisce quindi Elena e la incatena ad un muro dove la sta dissanguando. Va a recuperare gli altri Viaggiatori ma trova Damon che nel frattempo li aveva uccisi tutti e lo conduce a casa Salvatore. Una volta lì Markos gli spiega il loro piano: disfarsi di tutta la magia facendo rimanere solo quella pura, la loro. Damon in un attacco di ira decide di uccidere Markos, scoprendo invece che lo stregone aveva molta forza, dovuta alla canalizzazione del potere di tutti gli altri Viaggiatori uccisi. Julian, marito di Maria, fa un patto con Damon per uccidere Markos. Mentre Damon, con la scusa di voler mostrare a Markos le cantine del vino, da a Julian la chiave, he shortly after jumps on Markos from behind but Markos quickly takes control of the situation as in that same moment, the spell of the Travelers starts spreading and catching up with Damon & Julian, who due to the potential of dying both escape shortly after. Anche se i Viaggiatori erano riusciti nell'incantesimo, viene interrotto dalla morte di Stefan. he is first seen placing the Mystic Falls sign exactly at the point of where the Travelers' spell has spread to. Per punire Julian per il suo tradimento alla sua gente, Markos insieme a Liz spinge Julian dietro alla linea di confine della magia che la annulla. Mentre Julian cade sotto l'incantesimo, il corpo di Tyler si spoglia dello stato di ibrido, tornando umano, dove rapidamente muore sotto gli occhi scioccati di Liz. Marcos e i Viaggiatori stanno festeggiando al Grill ignari che Liz stia pianificando di portarli in un posto, per aiutare nel piano di Damon. Dopo che Markos insiste con Liz di rimanere con loro, lei lo avvisa che sentiva odore di gas. Quando loro vanno a controllare ne magazzino, Liz è pronta ad attaccare Markos dietro le spalle. Dopo che Damon ha fatto saltare in aria il Grill, scopre che Markos era morto con il resto della sua gente. Marlos si avvia verso Bonnie insieme ai Viaggiatori. Mentre passa attraverso Bonnie, promette che he will just tear his way out of her & the other side again. Bonnie cerca di sollecitare Lexi a passare attraverso lei, Markos cerca di arrivare a Bonnie ma Lexi lo ferma, gettandolo nel buio per poi scomparire per sempre